Love Never Dies
by halloween princess
Summary: It's been two months since Anna entered Hell, and it's eating Cas alive. Thomas, trying out the role of best friend, offers Cas some suggestions, but nothing will deter Cas from getting back the girl he loves. - Takes place between Anna Dressed in Blood and Girl of Nightmares


He'd tried moving on. He'd tried killing other ghosts. He'd tried ignoring the situation completely. He'd tried everything – but nothing, absolutely _nothing _would keep his mind from always coming full circle back to her. It'd been… God, how long had it'd been? Days blurred into weeks, which blurred into months. Two months, he decided – that's how long it'd been since he watched Anna drag herself in to Hell. He thought about her all the time, especially now that he was sitting in the car in front of where her old Victorian had once stood tall.

He leaned back in the front seat, his hand instinctively touching his athame, even though he had begun to rely less and less on it as a comfort of late. Cas began to tap his foot on the car floor unconsciously, and upon noticing this nervous tick, decided to finally get out of the seemingly tight, confined space. The wind was gentle, and the sun was warm on his face: it was the complete opposite feeling of the first time he had come to the house – it was as though all of nature had become more relaxed at Anna's absence. For some reason, the calmness of it all put Cas off; he was upset that everything was happier without her in the world.

The dirt and stones made a faint crunch under his feet, as he walked up what would have once been the driveway. He stopped when he came to the large, vacant area of land that the Victorian had been on (or rather the wreckage of it, before the city had come and cleared it away) He slowly kicked his feet along the ground, coming to stop just in front of where he thought the hole in the floorboards would have been. A flood of memories came rushing back into his head at once: Anna getting stabbed, the Obeahman trying to kill them, Anna pulling the Obeahman in to Hell, as well as herself…. "Fuck" he swore quietly, rubbing his temples and shaking his head to rid his brain of the images.

A sudden vibration in his pocket caused him to jump, snapping him out of his waking nightmare. Cas pulled his phone out of his jacket, and seeing that it was Thomas calling him, answered it (with some reluctance).

"Hey Thomas" Cas droned

"Where are you?" Thomas asked quickly, and a little sadly

"Nowhere important" he said nonchalantly, not hesitating for a moment

"You're at Anna's, aren't you?" It was a statement, not a question.

"I thought I told you to stop reading my mind"

"I didn't have to" Cas gave a slight growl at that.

"Although I must admit, I can feel your emotions all the way over here" Thomas told him, not that either of them were particularly surprised. "What do you want, Thomas?" Cas asked impatiently, eager to end the conversation. "You need to stop this. She's not coming back… as much as you want her to, she can't" Thomas told him simply, as he had a dozen other times before. There was silence for a few moments "I know" Cas replied, close to inaudibly. That's what he said; it's not what he meant. He knew it was 'impossible' and that 'there was no use in trying', but neither of those were acceptable. There was a way. There _had_ to be.

"Cas, there isn't. And if there is, it's dangerous"

Damn telepaths.

"I thought you of all people would understand. You know what she means to me" Cas told him

"I do. But I don't think you've fully thought through the cost and…"

"I'd die for her, Thomas" Cas cut off, opening up a bit too much of himself for comfort, even if it was an obvious fact.

"I know you would. All I'm asking is that you consider things… maybe finding out if there's even a way to bring her back would be a place to start" Thomas suggested lightly. Cas sighed "Alright, alright. I'll swing by the shop later today and talk to Morfran about it" "Alright, see you later" Thomas said, sounding quite pleased with himself as he hung up in the other end. Cas shoved his cell back into its place in his pocket, as he looked out over the flat-ish land before him. With a deep breath, he spun on his heels, and made his way back to the car. As he grasped the door handle, a soft sound blew past him "Cassio…" He whipped around, eyes desperately searching the air around him, finding nothing but the vacant landscape.

He shook it off _"It's just your nerves… you're being too paranoid"_ he told himself. Cas opened the car door, and slipped into the driver's seat. "Please… save me" the noise sounded strained as it whistled through the wind. Cas didn't look this time; he simply started the car, and drove down the dirt road, heading straight to Thomas and Morfran. He needed to get her back. Wherever she was, he wasn't letting her stay there one second longer.


End file.
